Casualidades da vida a dois
by PseudoL
Summary: Depois da acção do filme, casualidades da vida a dois


_"Daqui Harry Lockhart, que já devem conhecer do filme Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, se ainda não, façam um favor a vocês mesmos e vão ver neste preciso momento. Como disse no final, SPOILER CUIDADO, LER A SEU PROPRIO CUSTO, trabalho para o Perry, Gay Perry como é mais conhecido.__  
__Digo-vos já que depois daquela grande confusão com a irmã da Harmony, não houve assim grandes mudanças, eu não me tornei actor – maldito Colin Farrel por conseguir o papel – a Harmony consegui um papel numa série, e o Perry continua gay. __  
__Como já disse trabalho para o Perry, fazendo uns pequenos trabalhos de segurança por aqui e por ali, nada de mais, porque tal como ele disse, este trabalho na vida real é uma grandessíssima seca. A coisa mais emocionante que aconteceu foi salvar uma velhinha de um assalto, o que resultou num pulso partido e cortes na cara, mas que posso dizer… levei uma sova mas salvei o dia.__  
__Agora parando com introduções idiotas, pessoas que tiveram a paciência para ouvir os meus desabafos nada interessantes... Ah raios! Esqueci-me de dizer uma coisa, não se preocupem que isto não acontece muitas vezes... Deixem cá ver, além de trabalhar para o Perry também vivo com ele, (Ei! não saltem para conclusões precipitadas, eu continuo o mesmo Harry de sempre e não uma versão mais baixa e sinceramente bem mais bonita do Perry, que não pode ver o George Cloonney sem ter um massive boner, desculpem aí pela expressão, mas não estou com muita paciência para arranjar outra)___

_Retomando à história de uma vez por todas, eu e o Perry estávamos a jantar, quando recebemos um telefonema do "Grande Chefe". Supostamente uma das suas grandes estrelas tinha-se metido numa rixa de bar, e teríamos de evitar um grande escândalo. __  
__-Anda idiota! Temos trabalho a fazer. - avisou-me o Perry no seu tom autoritário, atirando-me o casaco para cima do prato. – Tu … na entrada … daqui a 5 minutos.__  
__-Eu … munch munch... estou a com... munch munch...comer … a vedeta que espere. - Quer dizer uma pessoa já não pode jantar em paz sem que ninguém armado em estrela me interrompa?! - Podemos pelo menos parar no McDonalds para comer um gelado?__  
__Perry lançou-me um olhar ameaçador, que me fez desistir da ideia rapidamente. Ainda tentei sugerir o Burger King... mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Enfiamo-nos no carro novo do Perry (Oh! sorte, que frase tão ambígua, mas … whatever!), que nos dava um ar de "casal que ia de férias para a Flórida", o que não acontecia se tivéssemos comprado o "nova-iorquino e o amigo inteiramente gay em trabalho" que combinava totalmente com os ocupantes, ou o "barão da droga e o seu braço direito", que nos dava respeito e um bando de policias como seguidores fieis ocasionalmente.__  
__A viagem foi desinteressante e relativamente normal, apesar de ter ficado bastante traumatizado com o facto de ter de ouvir o Perry a cantar "Like a Virgin" da Madonna e o "Hit me Baby One More Time", às vezes pergunto-me que raio de rádio está sintonizada, que deve ser algo tipo TRAUMA F.M. ou PLEASE STOP MY EARS ARE BLEEDING A.M, mas se não era andava lá perto.__  
__Depois da minha experiência QUASE morte dentro daquela sala de tortura com rodas, sempre chegamos a parar no McDonalds e o Perry ofereceu-me um Sunday de chocolate (aproveito para pedir desculpas à concorrência do McDonalds pela publicidade barata e despropositada), que foi praticamente entornado por cima de mim devido a uma travagem. Malditas miúdas de L.A., será que não podem ficar em casa a ver alguma série idiota em vez de vir para a rua provocar desastres, ou contar os seus tristes passados a alguém que se interesse tipo REVISTAS?! FODA-SE ESTRAGARAM-ME UM SUNDAY! Ainda tentei gritar para a rapariga ir pelo menos vestir algo menos TRANSPARENTE e mais comprido, mas o senhor "Por favor não sujes o carro" Perry tratou de me atirar o tapete dos pés à minha cara.__  
__- Tu limpa-te rápido! Estás a sujar-me o carro! __  
__- Porquê sempre o tapete dos pés!? - porque sinceramente estou farto de ter que me limpar a um tapete SUJO onde limparam os pés.__  
__- Porque eu quero e mando, fim do assunto. E já agora tens um bocado de gelado no nariz. - e apontou o dedo À minha cara. - mais à direita... não, esquerda, um pouco acima. Aí mesmo!__  
__Agora esquecendo o desastre com o gelado, chegamos ao bar pretendido."_.


End file.
